Illogical Fancy
by EternalWings1
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles centered around AmiXTaiki. Plot usually AR. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Foolhardy Determination (Perhaps)

Ami tried to keep her face neutral, while the person opposite her fiddled with what looked like a star-shaped children's toy.

They paused. "What did you _think_ we were going to do?" A feather from the other's star yell fell to the floor. She would have picked it up, returned it so it could be replaced. But then…she'd definitely notice how much her hand was shaking.

What she really couldn't handle was the metaphor; she and the feather could both be easily traded in for better models. But until Taiki took back "aishiteru", long-distance _had_ to be an option.

------

A.N. There we have it; my very first drabble, my first 100-word drabble, my first one-shot, my first Ami/Taiki one-shot, and my first fanfic written in under half an hour! (Title and author's notes excluded in the word count, of course.)

This is also my first fanfiction on my new account, which I made because I forgot the password to my old one. And in case anyone cares, I forget the username as well, so…y'all are stuck with this account.

Please, leave some feedback and constructive criticism (thought reviews would also be very much appreciated. ^-^ )

-Written and edited December 1st, 2008.


	2. Chapter 2

Word Association

**Round 1** - _"The power of living beings makes the stars!" _

_Why_ had that girl's face floated, unbidden, to the front of her mind?

But how could one associate emotion with power? Power was ruthless, dispassionate, and merciless.

She had power, too. Although hers, unlike others', was vibrant, courageous, and…

Beautiful.

**Round 2 **- _"On this planet, there is something like 'passion'." _

Yaten was perplexed; Taiki clarified. Emotions were what gave humans power.

_She_ was human. Though emotions, _she_…

Lived. And through example, also taught others to live. Even Taiki.

_Such conviction. "So…that's how it is."_

Now, she understood.

-----


	3. Chapter 3

Nonsensical

Flashes of light, hastening closer, closer. Felt so…hot. Burned. Squeezed eyes shut, waited for the impact. That never came. Warmth caressed cheek. Warm, azure softness. For a second. A single brush against skin. Then drifted down, away.

THUD.

"Why…why?" She heard the other shout. In her mind, it echoed. A mantra.

Right before her eyes, fallen. _Why? _Her face was half enshrouded by it. A gloved hand moved the blue away with shaking fingers._ Why?_

"For our sakes!?" No. _Why! _Not her. No.

She'd left her nonsensical. Completely. But she knew what she wanted.

Pressed her mouth to hers.

-----

A.N. Aww, the shock made poor Taiki snap. At least that's what I hope to convey. I've never tried this writing style before, so I'd like feedback on this chapter more than the others (but I'd like to get feedback on them all, of course!).

I'm sure this comes from having started Faulkner's _As I Lay Dying _earlier this week. Consider a mixture of Cash, Dewey Dell, and Vardaman as inspiration for the language. And again, exactly 100 words. I rock!

-Written December 2nd and edited December 3rd, 2008.


	4. Chapter 4

Unjust

They'd come back, after so long. _She'd _come back.

It was okay if Ami pretended that it was for her sake. Because if she didn't pretend, _she _might see those three words in her eyes, that ached to burst from her trembling lips. But a whisper could where they couldn't.

"Taiki…"

_ She_ giggled. _She_ smiled._ She'd_ found someone.

Not a woman.

She couldn't ignore their laughter, or the richness of _hers _in particular. Or how _she _still took her breath away.

He leaned in for a kiss. She envied him his chance, tried to flatten her breasts with her hands.

* * *

A.N. Still exactly 100 words (sans A.N. and title, of course)! Sorry for the late update; blame writer's block, and expect a couple more chapters in the near future. ^^

Started and finished April 14, 2009.


	5. Chapter 5

Between a Rock and a Hard Place

"You know…we will be returning soon,"

"You think that hasn't crossed my mind?" She leaned down and took Taiki's hands in hers. "I think…we'll be fine…" She trailed off. If she looked at her face, she'd see exactly what she didn't want to see.

"But you don't?" She tried to blank her face, to control her voice.

"We'd be galaxies away…Think of how difficult it would be."

"But I'd have you." _So all that doesn't matter. _

_And you'd have me…_

"But do you really think it would be worth it?" She felt Ami's grip loosen and schooled her own features.

* * *

A.N. Again, 100 words! Go me. ^^ And in case you haven't noticed, Ami + Taiki = major angst!! (at least for me). Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!

Written and edited April 25, 2009.


	6. Chapter 6

She chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for the other girl's response.

"Ami-san, we separated well." She said matter-of-factly. "That means we go back to being friends." Her laugh came scratchily through the communicator. She couldn't see her face, the reception was too faulty. A black screen stared up at her.

"I know, Taiki-san." She tried to smile as she responded so that it would be evident in her voice, rather than the painful pulses coursing through her chest. "I was just being silly, over thinking things as always."

She could never call the other Senshi by her first name anymore, it felt too…intimate. Nor did she trust her own voice to not betray her; the wrong inflection would speak volumes, and she could not afford the risk that would pose to their friendship. From her side, a precarious friendship.

It had been so very long since they had separated. Her mind understood that, but why could she not bring herself to erase all the memories of them that she still held in her heart? Why could she never pass the place where they confessed their feeling to each other without running home straight after, because the crushing tears were too much to hold in? Why could she no longer properly enjoy violets in bloom, fearful that they would remind her of her eyes?

She shook her head to dispel her thoughts. "Gomen, Taiki-san, I didn't catch that last part." She mentally congratulated herself on how well she stopped her voice from quivering.

"I said, it's time for a training session, and I have to leave." She repeated. "Wish me luck; I'm off to help the others with training simulations."

"Best of luck, Taiki-san." _Try to be careful_, she finished in her mind, but did not say aloud. No need to be too obvious.

"Arigatou. Talk with you soon?"

"Hai, Taiki-san. Ja ne."

"Goodbye, Ami-san." She heard a small click on the other end, meaning the connection had been cut.

She slowly snapped the communicator's lid shut, setting it down on her desk. Maybe one day, what they now had would be enough. For now, all that she could do was wait for that day to come.


End file.
